


5. Cuddles

by Inked_Eyes



Series: Adventures of My Chem. Tour [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Cuddles, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_Eyes/pseuds/Inked_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Gerard really likes cuddling</p>
            </blockquote>





	5. Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> More one shots on the tour bus! Always random! Random is good :D

Tour Bus  
11:00pm, in the US

Rays p.o.v

Why did getting comfortable have to be so difficult? Well everything was difficult, that was comfortable in the safety of your home, on tour. Everything stunk, everything was uncomfortable, and mainly there was no privacy to speak of

I was trying to sleep under the cupboards like Mikey always did (I toke the fact that he always hid there as a sign it was comfortable and he didn't want anyone claiming his property) I had the wrong idea. Mikey's hiding place was just as uncomfortable as the rest of the bus

I groaned when Gerard and Frank appeared from the bunk room(yes we had beds but we used the mattresses because the bunks were broken, or at least most of them)

"Ray, come stay with us on the bunk" Frank recommended and I nodded, because broken or not this bunk had to be better then the floor that hadent been washed since, well never come to think of it

I followed Frank and Gerard off to the bunk that apparently was still in good shape. 

I noticed Frank's name on the frame. Oh, it belonged to Frank. He wouldn't be able to break his so that says everything as to why it's in one piece

Gerard flopped down straight away face down in the matress, and I laughed

"I'm pretty sure Frank is letting me have the bed not you. Your name isn't Ray Toro"

Frank looked at me then to Gerard and sighed

"Well no, but we can make room for all three of us"

I choked on air

"What?! Firsts off no way we would all fit, and second I'm sure you guys can't sleep with my snore that loud!" I went on

Frank just jumped on the bed next to Gerard, getting under the covers to stay warm. It was so cold... I thought about how cold the nasty kitchen floor will be, and shivered visibly

"Come and join. I'll go on top" offered Gerard, and he just had the most innocent look in his eyes that made me raise a brow

"He wants to cuddle is what hes saying" Frank rolled his eyes, and petted Gerard s hair for a moment, looking up at me with amusement

I didn't argue, just got in bed with them, inviting Gerard to climb on top of me, as instructed. I hated to admit I was grateful to have a bed, not to mention two warm bodies. Not to mention Frank and Gerard...

I stoked Gerard s hair now, hand pulling back and forth gently releasing the raven locks. Gerard smiled happily humming, glad to have two warm bodies, too

I let Gerard and Frank cuddle me after they passed out and it was lovely holding them safe and sound in my arms as unconsciousness whacked me like a bace ball bat 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading or commenting


End file.
